Touma's Right Hand
by OmegaTexnos
Summary: A draft story about Touma and his right hand, going on adventures to defeat the evil magician in a medieval fantasy world. Don't expect continuations any time soon though. I'm just trying to get back on writing fanfics.


A story about Kamijou Touma and his right hand, based upon a dream I had.

A bit interesting to see what will happen, if overpowered Touma with his imagine breaker was sent to another world with a different setting, that lets him channel his powers to the maximum extent. At some points I also want to feature characters from different franchises, and probably even try making Touma met the characters from his own world.

I haven't really read the novels yet; I just picked up things from the scratch after finishing up Railgun S anime.

Anyway, it's mostly a draft for me to start writing some plotlines; note that Touma might or might not have his misfortune, and at times the imagine breaker effects kinda work with his left hand too due to the effects being kinda rebounded after wielding some mysterious item.

So here it goes.

Xxx

Kamijou Touma, the man that destroys illusionss. With his right hand, he outwits his enemies. Using speeches that struck the hearts of even most ruthless villains, and defeats them with a punch in the face; whether its a guy or a girl. Along the way, he grew from his battles, gaining more experience and wit, while still staying as a Level 0 in Academy City-home of powerful espers such as the Railgun, Accelerator, Meltdowner and Mental Out.

His abilities with Imagine Breaker mostly stayed the same as usual-the ability to negate supernatural powers-no real power-ups yet. There was one time when his hand turned into a dragon, and that's been a matter of discussion between various people within the darkness of Academy City, the one studying his every move. Was it the dragon that challenged the gods? Does it hold fearsome powers beyond human comprehension, one that could take on Angel-class powers and shatter it easily?

Nobody knows, not even Touma himself. He actually didn't care 'bout any of these stuff, as long he could protect his friends and make a world where everyone goes out smiling in the end-a smile of happiness. Today appears to be some sort of uneventful day as usual. Fortunately, Touma wasn't in the hospital due to himself engaging some ridiculous fights with powerful ability users out of vigilance.

He mostly spent his time working on his summer homework, and Index kept on pestering him by saying she's hungry all the time while hugging Sphinx, her cat.

Index is a blue-haired nun with stitches on her clothing due to the mess Touma caused with his right hand, and Sphinx is one cat that she picked up sometime ago. Regularly, it's quite impossible to convince Index to just pipe down so he could peacefully work on his homework, but now, he find it hard to believe it's quite easy to persuade her to visit Komoe-sensei's house instead-with the premise of having sukiyaki for tonight.

Since the teach is unlikely to help him with homeworks, she could at least take care of one ultimate distraction he has. So Index left, and shortly after, Touma phoned Komoe-sensei, explaining what happened-it was met with an okay since she'll be having a get-together with some friends from Antiskill that day, an organization that's like a police for Academy City.

No drinking in front of Index though.

Touma also explains his stupidity for not escorting Index all the way, thinking she'll be running into trouble without an escort. Komoe-sensei told him it'll be okay since Academy City is currently in a state of peace. What's to worry is about his summer homework.

She hung up the phone, leaving Touma with a state of peaceful silence unlike he has ever experienced before, not during all these rounds of 'fukou da' he muttered as his signature catchphrase. Anyway, meeting Misaka Mikoto results in an instant fukou da from him.

Well, it was peaceful and all that, though it left Touma with a sense of boredom and loneliness. It made him unable to concentrate on his summer homeworks and decided to play a game instead. Been a while since he actually played games by himself. Nowadays it's mostly Index hogging up all the game while he's just watching her ranting.

He tried shuffling through the racks to find what kind of interesting game were there, only to find some bunch of uninteresting titles, until he was left with a certain game box that's draped in clothing. Pulling out the covers, he found something that looks like a medieval-styled RPG game.

The mechanisms in the previews on the back cover doesn't look all that complicated and the story was quite simple: one day, a kingdom was cursed by an evil magician. You, as a brave adventurer, sets on a journey to get rid of the curse and defeat the evil magician.

What follows after that is a generic way to start stories : the protagonist starting the game only to end up being in some unknown world.

So here goes Touma, a seemingly-ordinary high school boy with ability to negate magic and other supernatural powers, in some medieval fantasy world.

Xxx

Okay, this is a good stopping point.

The interesting parts I wanted to convey was, how the imagine breaker powers could be used in various forms with the items he had and will obtain next. In my dream, he negates a curse from afar using a magical rod which amplifies his powers to a long distance. So it's not just for defending and healing, but can be used for long-distance attack too.

After saving the entire city of curses that makes their forms disfigured, looking really ugly, he set off to an adventure with a dwarf companion which told him various things about the world, to which Touma gave not much a heed, traversing various locations that resembled a residential area, filled with bushes and greens, until they were ambushed by a gang of two bandits.

Surprisingly enough, when Touma punched them, the imagine breaker emits the usual high-pitched sound, and it's easy enough for him to defeat the group since one was completely down after taken by his surprise attack. They're probably mages or something that used enchantment spells to boost their powers, but for meeting Touma, they sure had the worst of luck.

Short while after moving on from the bandits, he met a female adventurer which was somehow familiar to him, but for some reason he couldn't really remember.

That's all for now, probably will continue and develop this, or probably will just think of it as a practice.

For now, I'll just keep it as some oneshot.


End file.
